A better life
by Marionne Paris
Summary: Hey my first fanfic! hope you enjoy.(image changed). About: Neji found his childhood friend who once told him she loved him and never came back, but when neji was finally 13 he saw her again, 12 year old Miya Kawai. but he doesn't find out who she really is until a while.
1. Chapter 1: a new teammate

Chapter 1: a new teammate!

" hurry up, follow me" Gai said shouting at Tenten, Neji and Lee.

" ALRIGHT ALREADY, WE'RE GOING AS FAST AS WE CAN!" Tenten said panting.

"we're here!," Gai said panting.

"whats...the..thing..you...wanted to...show...us" lee said while sitting down.

"we have a new teammate!" Gai said acting all happy.

"New teammate?" Neji said shocked.

"yes, its a girl, she just came from the sand village, she is a quick learner, great fighter and very smart" Gai said acting happy.

Every one quickly paid attention to what she looked like(except tenten she already knew who it was).

Exactly when Neji saw her, hi eyes grew wide(same as lee's, lol)

She was a girl with black jeans that feel like pj's, she had pink hair with black strips, part of her hair covered her eye a gray shirt(belly shirt), caramel color, normal blue shoes, icy blue eyes and a green gem necklace.

"Hi everyone im Miya" She said happily.

"hi im lee" he said loud.

"im neji" he said kinda smiling.

She went to Gai to ask to show her around.

"I gotta go, ill be back." he said rushing out of there.

she looked at tenten.

"i gotta go too, ill be back Miya." she said rushing out of there too.

Miya looked at lee and found him smiling big and waving at her.

she turned around to face neji.

"mind showing me around?" Miya said hoping he would say no.

"yes" neji said

she turned around kinda sad(she liked him).

"Wait! No! i mean't no, sorry" he said waiting for her.

she turned around and smiled.

"lets go" neji said kinda smiling.

* * *

well im so sorry this is super short ill make the second chapter soon, hope you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2: stuck in a awkward position

**chapter 2: stuck in an awkward position**

**Miya and neji where walking on the sidewalk when, a 13 year old boy with blonde spiky hair, orange and blue outfit and a big mouth(lol), came running down the street, he stopped when he saw miya and neji.**

**"hey, Neji, who's the new girl?" Naruto asked loudly**

**"no one you should know, Naruto." Neji said already getting annoyed **

**"come on, you can tell me!" Naruto said loudly**

**"No" he said continuing walking.**

**"why not? is she your ****_girlfriend_****?!" Naruto said smiling big.**

**Neji and miya both stopped walking and faced naruto,**

**Miya was blushing crazy, but Neji was only blushing a little bit.**

**"No" Neji said blushing a bit more.**

**"she is our new teammate, not my girlfriend!" Neji said still blushing.**

**"oh, ok" Naruto said walking with them.**

**"hi, im Naruto" he said smiling.**

**"im miya" she said shyly.**

**"i like your necklace" He said staring at the gem.**

**"Thanks, actually, this gem gives me most of my power, so without ill be weak and wouldn't be able to fight" she said looking at it.**

**"so if i take off of you right now, what would happen?" he asked.**

**"it depends how you do it, if you.." **

**Miya never got to finish her sentence because Naruto snatch it from her neck.**

**"ahh!" **

**She screamed falling, but neji caught her.**

**"hehehe, sorry." Naruto said feeling ashamed.**

**"its ok" she said feeling weak.**

**1 hour later**

**"well thats it" neji said .**

**"thanks for showing me around" miya said smiling.**

**Naruto looked at his watch.**

**"i gotta go, i was baking cookies, its my first time, their probably burnt by now, catch you guys later"**

**Naruto said running to his house like a maniac.**

**but naruto bumped into neji on the way causing him the fall on top of miya.**

**Neji started blushing crazy.**

**"im so sorry." Neji said.**

**"its ok" miya said.**

**"we better head to training" neji said getting off still blushing.**

* * *

**well that's it hope you enjoyed. plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3: stay away from her

Chapter 3: stay away from her

By the time team gai was done with training, they all sat by a river.

"i'll be back" miya said heading to the ramen shop.

suddenly she felt a hand around her wrist, she quickly turned around and saw itachi.

"great to see you again" itachi said smiling.

"ITACHI" miya said hugging him.

w-what? miya hugging itachi? when itachi is bad?

there must be a good reason for this...

"itachi, i haven't seen you in forever!" miya said not letting go.

-flash back-(my first! :D)

miya was 5

itachi was 7

"mommy, i dont wanna stay in the sand village." miya said to her mother.

"we have to, we already bought a house." the mother said

"ok" miya said.

"we are here" the dad said shouting.

"mommy kiya is crying" miya said worried about her baby sister.

"ok, hold on" the mom said taking the baby.

5 days later.

a little 7 year old comes at the door.

"hi" miya's dad said.

"goodbye" itachi said

itachi stabbed miya's father with a sword.

"daddy?" miya said coming down the stairs.

"daddy!" miya said crying.

"someone killed your dad!" itachi said trying to sound like a good guy or something.

"you need to get out of here, follow me, its not safe here." itachi said to 5 year old miya.

miya grabed her little sister.

"what about mommy?" miya said.

"tell her to come with us."

-end of flash back-

"what are you doing in the leaf village?" itachi said lookng down to miya.

"i in a team now" miya said, now letting go.

neji was wondering whats taking miya so long, so he went to go find her(oh no...)

neji saw miya with itachi.

"miya, what the hell are you doing" neji said getting ready to beat the hell out of itachi.

"oh hey neji, this is i..."

"i know exactly who he is" neji said getting angry.

neji grabbed miya from itachi.

"miya, i dont want you hurt, stay away from him" neji said.

"neji, what are you talking about? itachi helped me when i was 5" miya said looking confused.

"miya, trust me he's not the same itachi he was before." neji said.

"you know neji, you seem way over protective, for her." itachi said looking at miya.

"itachi, just stay the fuck away from her." neji said to itachi.

"you dont know what kind of person i am to her." itachi said getting angry.

"its best not to find out" neji said walking away from him, pulling miya with him.

miya was forced to sit by the river again.

"we should go home" neji said looking if miya was still there(talk about so over protective).

everyone nodded.

neji didn't see miya with them.

she was just watching them leave.

"miya, why are you not going home." neji asked looking confused.

"incase you forgot, im new here, i dont own a home" she said looking at neji like he was stupid.

"well you can stay with me until then" neji said.

miya nodded and they headed to neji's house.

* * *

ok, i have to admit, maybe a little crappy.

plz review. ill make 4th chapter soon :D.


	4. Chapter 4: The past int the present

OMG! I am soo sorry i haven't been on for like 1... 2.. 3... 4... 5...6... 7... forever! Once again i'm soo sorry

I have been watching naruto for the past few days i'm a total naruto addict!

well here is the story!

* * *

1 hour later...

"Neji why do you have to be so over protective, i mean i was only talking to him"

Miya said as she crossed her arms starring at the floor.

"you mean hugging him"

Neji said, looking straight.

"what ever you wouldn't understand, you know you remind me of someone" Miya as see stared at his white(with a hint of lavender) eyes.

"oh yeah who" he said looking down to her

"well its strange because he has the same name as you, he's just like you"

"funny, i think i know someone like you..."

They both paused for a sec, starring at each other in shock.

"N-Neji? Neji hyuga?"

Miya smirked

"Miya Kawai?"

Neji's eyes were wide open in shock.

-flash back-

Miya was 7, at school starring at someone she cared for, someone she loved,

someone she would give up almost anything for. A 8 year old boy, who was

sitting peacefully across her.

"h-hey neji..."

she said as she looked down the floor.

"hn?"

thats all he said.

"u-umm.. can i talk to you in private?"

"hn, what is it?"

"p-please don't be be mad at me if you dont feel the same way"

Miya said as her cheeks turned red.

"what do you want"

"u-umm i wanted to say that i-i l-love -y-y-you"

neji just starred at her confused, blushing.

"Miya.."

"alright class school is over, make sure you finish the project by Thursday"

said the teacher.

"miya, i got to go"

neji turned around and left.

he came back to school but never saw her again.

-end of flash back-

"so, its miya kawai, the person who once told me she loved me and never came back"

he smirked

"w-well its different now, i was young, just desperate"

she lied.

"tell me, why didn't you ever came back"

neji said as he looked down to her.

"i-i don't wanna talk about it"


	5. Chapter 5: Hinata!

Neji and Miya continued walking and finally got there.

Neji opend the large door.

"w-wow..." Said miya looking at all the shiny things.

"its not much" said neji.

Miya slowly walked inside.

"you can out your shoes right there"

Neji said pointing at the floor.

Miya slowly took off her shoes at set them aside.

"im going to get the guestroom ready, you can go in the living room in the main time"

Miya looked for a while and found the living room, she sat down and turned on the tv.

"N-N-Neji is t-t-that y-you" said a shy-like voice coming from a distance.

Suddenly a girl with blue hair came walking in, while miya was in the living room.

"Neji, f-f-father is e-expecting you..." Said hinata.

Neji slowly nodded and headed to the office.

** Neji's P.O.V.**

* * *

Neji knocked on the office door.

"come in" Said Hiashi in a angry voice.

Neji stepped in, closing the door behind himself.

"Hinata said you wanted me" Neji said as he took a seat.

"yes, i've realized something"

"and that is?"

"i know you've brought someone in here"

"She's only staying here until.."

"She can't stay here!"

Said Hiashi in a angry voice.

"you cant let a stranger in our house"

Hiashi continued.

"She has no where to go"

Neji said as he got up, he turned around and headed towards the door.

"im not done with you..." Said Hiashi.

"im giving her 5 days, and if you don't get her out of here by then... then i will"

"but before you go... i need you to sign papers"

"what the hell? sign papers?" Neji thought.

He sat back down and read each of the 5 paper before signing them.

** Hinata's P.O.V.**

* * *

Hinata was in the kitchen preparing cupcakes for no special reason, just for the fun.

She heard the tv on.

"is Neji in there?" she thought.

Hinata slowly walked in the living room, seeing a girl all rolled up in a blanket watching tv.

"w-who are y-you?"

Miya turned to face her

"M-M-Miya!"

"H-Hinata!"

Said the stuttering girls.

"l-long time no see eh?" said miya as she winked.

"i-i havn't s-s-seen you s-since a-a-academy c-class!" said hinata.

* * *

welp thats it for now! chapter 6 soon! bye! plz review...


End file.
